


Ugly

by california_112



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, FPC: 45 | Ugly, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Sorry, no.""But Mrs Benson-""No, Professor. Absolutely not!"-or-Mortimer sometimes brings home the...oddest of souveniers.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 45 - Ugly.
Kudos: 5





	Ugly

"Sorry, no."

"But Mrs Benson-"

"No, Professor. Absolutely not!"

"Why not? This is a genuine piece of Peruvian-"

"It's a nightmare, that's what it is!"

"It is an original carving from-"

"I don't care where it's from, but I know where it's not going. Into my flat!"

"What's not to like about it?"

"Those eyes are hideous! Staring out like that- ugh. Give me shivers, they do."

"But the cultural value…"

"Professor Mortimer, do you want my honest opinion?"

"Please."

"It's ugly."

"…oh."

"It's ugly, and scary, and not coming in the house."

"Your final word?"

"Yes."

"If you insist…"

**Author's Note:**

> rush rush rush
> 
> This one was done in about five minutes, but I hope it's enjoyed...Mrs Benson knows how to put her foot down when one of the boys has gone too far.


End file.
